This invention relates generally to the art of medical aids, and more specifically is concerned with protection of wounded or otherwise sensitive areas of the skin.
Small skin abrasions, including cuts, scrapes or other minor skin wounds, are conventionally protected from contact with clothing, dirt, and other foreign articles by well-known adhesive bandages or gauze. However, in the case of serious wounds to the skin, such as caused by a severe burn, surgical incision, skin graft, or the like, conventional bandages or gauze dressings are of relatively little aid in healing, particularly where the wound is of a relatively large size. Typically, such a wound requires not only a significant amount of protection from contact with foreign articles, such as clothing, bed linen, etc., but requires a free circulation of air and an unrestricted blood supply for fast and effective healing. The size of the affected skin area along often presents a substantial impediment to proper healing, as it is difficult to maintain a large wound or burn substantially free from contact with foreign articles.
Surgical wound protectors have been developed which provide a degree of protection for certain types of skin wounds such as severe cuts or surgical incisions. However, these devices have several disadvantages even when used with such wounds, and furthermore are not suitable for other types of skin wounds, such as burns or skin grafts. A significant disadvantage of such known surgical wound protectors is their inability to conform to the natural outline of the body, a disadvantage which is particularly troublesome when the skin wound is on a highly contoured portion of the body. Additionally, and perhaps even more importantly, the use of such surgical wound protectors to protect incisions result in a substantial amount of pressure on the skin area adjacent the sensitive wound area, resulting in a reduction of the blood supply to the affected skin area, and possibly causing damage to both the wounded skin area and the surrounding skin area.
In view of the above, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a skin protective device which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art discussed above.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a protective device which is capable of protecting relatively large areas of the skin from contact with foreign articles.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a protective device which permits the air to freely circulate about a wounded or sensitive skin area.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a protective device which is conformable to the contour of the portion of the body near or adjacent the wounded skin area.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a skin protective device which minimizes restriction of blood flow to the area of the skin wound, or surrounding area.
It it yet another object of the present invention to provide such a protective device which is adjustable in size to fit over the area of the skin wound.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a protective device which may be conveniently adhered to the skin area in the vicinity of the skin wound, and which will flex with the body in the natural movement thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a protective device which permits access to and inspection of the wounded skin area without removing or otherwise disturbing that portion of the skin protective device adhered to the near or adjecent skin areas.
Various other objects and advantages will appear from the following description of several embodiments of the invention, and the novel features will be particularly pointed out hereafter in connection with the appended claims.